Her Last Human Memories
by CullenWives
Summary: Before Bella is a vampire, she has some other interesting human experiences. Read along to find Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullen family in some interesting predicaments! A lot better than the summary.


1

**1**

Edward's POV

"Now, you all know why you've been called here," Carlisle said, a serious look on his face. My entire family, including Bella, was sitting on the couch, waiting to see what Carlisle was going to say.

I tried to read Carlisle's thoughts, to see what was going on.

_Edward, you better get out of my head and wait like everyone else. _

I scowled. Alice got a dazed look on her face for a minute, and then she started to bounce up and down.

_Edward! EDWAAAAARD! I know what's going on!!_

"What, Emmett?" Carlisle interrupted Alice's thoughts.

Emmett was waving his hand frantically, nearly hitting Bella. I pulled her onto the other side of the couch, out of harm's way.

"If the reason why we're here is concerning the burning of Jasper's Confederate flag, then I must say in my defense that it was ALL EDDIE'S FAULT! I didn't do it! Carlisle, you can't assume that I just go around burning things—"

"Emmett, that's not why you're here," Alice said, her eyes excited.

"Ohhhhh," Emmett replied, grinning sheepishly.

_EDWARD! LISTEN TO MEEEEEE! _

_Whew, that's a relief. Good thing he hasn't found out about his office yet…_, Emmett thought.

_What happened to my flag?! Emmett is so dead_, Jasper thought angrily.

_EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! _

"We are in desperate need of some quality family time, away from Forks. So, Esme came up with the idea of going to an—"

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!!" Alice shouted.

For a second, I thought we were having some random massive earthquake, because the entire house shook and Bella had a terrified look on her face. I was about to pull her out of the way and secure her under myself, when I noticed that Emmett was the one causing the shaking. He was jumping up and down and knocking over everything. He grabbed Carlisle and gave him a huge bear hug. Then he set him down and kissed Esme on both cheeks.

"The amusement park?! With the _rides_?? And with _EMMETT_ there??" Jasper yelled.

"Carlisle, don't forget what happened the last time we took Emmett to an amusement park…" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. _Remember Sea World, Edward?_

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't ride Shamu??" Emmett wailed. _He just looked so cool and he sprayed water everywhere. Damn't, it looked like fun at the time!_

Bella giggled and I hugged her. She contently snuggled up next to my side. "So…Disneyland, huh? With our family?"

"Yeah…our _family_…" I loved how she said _our_ family. My eyes, though, widened in mock horror at the thought.

"Mmhm. This should be interesting."

_OOH! Edward! I've got an idea! _Alice's thoughts rang through my head. I knew what was coming.

"Bella, hide!"

"Why would I want to—OOF!" I threw a pillow over her face and started to cover her up with more.

_Edward, don't be an idiot, I can still smell her!_ Alice then burst through the door, a dress in her hands. "Oh, Bella!"

"Er, she's not here, Alice," I said, smiling.

Alice rolled her eyes and then raced to the bed with vampire speed. I knocked into her and she crashed into the wall. Bella jumped up and looked around wildly. "Alice! Edward!"

Then I heard footsteps thumping loudly up the stairs. _Oh, man, is little Eddie getting it on rough with Bella? _Emmett thought. I snarled and then threw Alice off. "She's not wearing that! And go away Emmett!"

_Shit. He's not. Oh well. _"Don't be mad because you're sexually repressed!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" I growled.

_I'm just saying eddie-poo, your lack of a sex life is completely unacceptable to me. You should really try to live wildly sometimes. I mean if you want I could give you a few tips like-_

"Go away Emmett!!"

He finally left my room with a smug look. My goodness, could he be anymore of a nag? It's none of his business what happens in my sex life. I turned away from the door and saw that Alice was already packing Bella's bag for Disneyland.

"Alice! I **DON'T** need that for a trip to Disneyland!" Bella was blushing that beautiful red color I loved.

I looked over to see what Bella was blushing about. Alice was holding up one of the sexiest pairs of lingerie I had ever seen. It was a royal blue color, and had lace covering it everywhere. The bottoms were a tiny skirt and the bra had a tiny pink bow in between the cups.

Alice could see my obvious ogling.

_Edward, _Alice thought_, I can see that you are liking this particular piece of lingerie, and I must say there is more to come. But only if we can talk about-_

"ALICE!!" I screamed.

"What?!" she had a confused look on her face.

"We are not going to discuss that, so get out of my room!"

"Alright-y. But I'm still gonna take a few items of Bella's along with me…"

_Hehe. You think you're so smart…but you're not. I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic…_

Ugh! She tried to block her thoughts from me…again.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus…_

Emmett has never been the most creative…

I walked over to my beautiful Bella and tackled her onto the bed. I looked into her deep brown eyes and saw a hint of excitement in them.

"Are you excited, my love?" I asked.

"Very. A little scared…but at least there isn't any giant mammals at Disneyland." she giggled.

"I love you." I breathed as I leaned down to kiss her pouty lips. She moved her hand into my hair and got her hand tangled in my mess of bronze locks. All too soon, I had to end the kiss, because we get so carried away. She has no idea what effect she had on me.

"Let's go love. We need to be prepared for the adventure that awaits." I said as our hands intertwined.

"I'm ready! Let's go help pack." she replied as I finally saw how great it would be to have her as part of my family.


End file.
